


Hide and Seek

by Villains_Refuge



Series: Writing Requests [7]
Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: Dirty Talk, Failed Assassination Attempt, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Masturbation, Other, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 18:14:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15297219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Villains_Refuge/pseuds/Villains_Refuge
Summary: Nothing with the Seed family is ever simple





	Hide and Seek

**Author's Note:**

> @bloodygeisha requested that Rook catch John masturbating to them while trying to sneak into his home and assassinate them
> 
> Request from my tumblr: https://a-villains-refuge.tumblr.com/

This was the worst, the absolute worst thing that could have happened. Why couldn’t anything involving this damn family be simple?!

Rook concealed a groan as they pushed passed silky shirts that accompanied them in the closet. The door had been left ajar before they snuck their way in and now it would serve as a portal to their torment.

Sharp, bated breaths reminded Rook that they weren’t alone, the groan that followed sending frustrating shivers throughout their frame.

A mixture of fear and excitement pooled within them. Each pant and whimper making Rook forget the reason they were even there in the first place, the final nail in their coffin the growled words from their target’s lips, “Fuck yes, yes deputy!”

Oh, fuck me!

Why did John Seed have to sound so…sexy like this? The man was a looker, there was no doubt about that, but something about hearing his quiet, suppressed moans for them made the heat that course through Rook’s veins burn more than anything they had ever felt. They peered passed the shirts as best they could, watching his hand jerk up and down in the shadow of moonlight.

His hips moved with him to meet his strokes, snapping quickly as he tried to chase that feeling of completion. Fire sparked in Rook’s core. They shouldn’t be doing this, shouldn’t be watching! They had the shot and they should be taking it!

But they couldn’t. They couldn’t look away from John’s hand sliding up and down his slick cock, moaning and wishing it were them instead of his hand. He wanted Rook and Rook liked that. They liked hearing John keen and cry for them, watching how he fucked into his hand because he couldn’t get the real thing.

It was wrong to love this, but Rook would deal with that later.

Right now, they just needed to see big, bad John Seed get completely undone at the thought of them.

They kept their voice low. Waiting for moments when John was in a throe of passion before speaking up with what he needed to hear.

“You will beg for my cock, deputy!” God damn this was intense. Rook’s palm slid down the front of their pants, rubbing along their core “Beg for it! Let me hear you say you want it!” It felt like he knew they were there. Like he knew they were peeking at him, touching themselves at the sight of him.

His hips pistoned as he arched off bed a bit, frustration at his body’s denial of his release. Rook bit into the fleshy part of their hand when their own moans got just a little too loud.

But the sound was just what John needed. He whined, giving himself a slow, long stroke before resuming his pace. Oh! Oh, he can still hear me. Rook couldn’t help the pleased smile that crossed their lips. It was on now.

“Yes John! God I need you, please!” The baptist groaned, his breath hitching in his throat at the sound of Rook’s voice. Rook’s own breath quickened pushing their hand harder into them, rubbing the rough fabric into against their sex. A part of them wondered what would happen if they left the safety of the closet? If John would stop just to capture them or if he would stay true to his words and get them to beg. Rook was almost tempted to find out.

John keened again, quickening his strokes to match the unsteady thrusts his hips gave. Rook continued to whisper into the room, fueling his imagination with a level of vividity that surpassed all else. Purrs of praise all but caressing his skin, tasting him and begging for more. Rook shared in the chase, the sinful act arousing them more than anticipated.

“Oh John, your cock feels so good!” he hisses and pants at their words. Rook can tell he’s close and they push it. “Make me yours John! Fill me up!” The youngest brother whimpers. His pace is unforgiving, the end right there but still just out of reach. Rook presses their thighs together as they feel their arousal start to crown. Whatever dirty talk Rook had in mind for John to help push him over the edge was lost in a moan filled mantra of his name.

When John joined in with his own mantra of Wrath, the very sin he imposed on Rook, they couldn’t stop the flood of ecstasy that hit them. Their voice was a strangled cry at a perfect pitched for John to find his own release. With a curse and their sin the stringy ropes of his essence landed on his chest and stomach. they relished in the moment, comfortably coaxing each other through the waves of their highs with out of place words of praise.

Rook would have never thought John possible of comfort or praise. Then again, Rook never really thought they would ever secretly masturbate to John masturbating to them either, so it really was just an evening of enjoyable discoveries.

Now they just had to get out of here.

As John moved to get off his bed, the moonlight hit him at just the perfect angle for Rook to see the threads of his lust decorating his lean and scarred body. They watched as he went into his bathroom and turned on the shower head, it was now or never. They knew they had to get out.

It didn’t shock them that John didn’t close to the door to the bathroom. It was a very John thing to do, but the sound of their radio suddenly crackling to life the moment they left the closet sent them into a full panic.

“Oh Deputy~” and the voice that purred on the other end, afterglow heard clearly in his words made them freeze. John shot himself around the door frame of his bathroom with wide set eyes. Even with the water running he could hear Rook’s radio clear as day, and as he looked over them, their body still slick with sweat from their participation in his little activity, he couldn’t help the smile that played over his lips.

The alarm that blared through the home alerted each and every peggie guard in the area and Rook knew they would need the grace of God or the luck of the devil to get outta that ranch house that night.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed.


End file.
